The Ramblings of a Draconeqqus: Silence
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: Thank Chaos for the fourth wall! Gretings Everypony/human/whatever you are, I am Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. Now the reason why I've reached past the endless expanse of time, space and the dimension of jelly is to share with you a few thoughts, the ramblings of a draconequs. Coverart by Call-me-jack on deviantart


Thank Chaos for the fourth wall!

Gretings Everypony/human/whatever you are, I am Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. Now the reason why I've reached past the endless expanse of time, space and the dimension of jelly is to share with you a few thoughts, the ramblings of a draconequs.

It's very boring being trapped in stone, and when you're as bored as I am, your mind tends to wonder and explore...some very (gag me already!) sane concepts.

You know for a bunch of technicolor equines with magical abilities you ponies are such a noisy lot. Here I am stuck in Canterlot gardens (Again) and every single day there's one pony or another talking and laughing and having eeugh gag fun of all things and little ol' Discord is trapped for all eternity.

You know Equestria is a noisy place in itself now that I think about, ugh listen to me, ME, the God of Chaos and Disharmony actually having a civil conversation. It's sickenning.

But still everypony is noisy for a reason, even me with my storms of various sticky and fizzy liquads and the general all around havoc I leave in my wake. Everypony fills there lives with family and friends and work and food and sleep..

Now listen to me I'm starting to sound like that timepony, but the point is (oh by chaos I'm turning more sane by the second Somepony Get Me Out Of Here!) that our lives are filled with these things to avoid the biggest form of chaos nature has ever produced, a kind of chaos that even I can't control.

Silence.

The ever constant maddenning blasted silence! I hate it, Hate it, Hate It!

Uh...you did not just hear that alright? Good Brony.

Where was I? Ah yes The Silence, no not the organisation after the timepony, a different kind of silence, true silence.

Have you ever, in the quiet of Luna's night, failed to fall asleep and instead have let your overtired brain present you with all sorts of irrational, chaotic thoughts that scare you to the very core? This is only the beginning of the madness, I should know I've been like this for well over a thousand years.

It starts with the shadows in the night fooling your eyes, then the fantasies of accidents and unseen horrors plague your mind scaring you out of your wits. Oh but it is the effect of darkness when the unknown is more frightenning than what is right in front of you.

True silence works in a similar way, when you have no distractions or jobs to keep you busy, when the noise stops and all sound is drowned by the silence does the unspoken thoughts of life creep up on you.

Even I am not immune, and stuck here in my stone prison I am forever reminded of this, it is rather ironic, me being the embodiment of chaos but having no power over the chaos my own mind generates.

Tragic really.

The silence brings forth a startling realisation and fear, come now you must now what it is, the one thing we of the land of the living can never know. This world is filled with noise and life because we fear what lies beyond past the veil, after death. I'm sure you're thinking about it now aren't you? What happens after you die, has it all been for naught?

Your mind just reeled at the very thought didn't it? It's no suprise really, all living things fear death, it is the one hing that even little miss Sparkle-butt can't research about.

Hah! I can just picture her now screaming with frustration and using yet another forbidden spell to find out. Oh did i ever tell you the time i got my revenge for being sealed in stone by those pansies the elements of harmony by planting the 'Want it, need it' spell into the head of Celestia's prized pupil?

Priceless!

*Ahem* Anyway that unspoken fear is a part of every animal on the planet but Silence has another rather interesting efect on the more sentient creatures.

Doubt.

Ah beautiful soul crushing doubt! I'm sure you know the kind, where you compare all your successes and failures with some other creature that has it all, like how mares compare themselves to other mares or something. In the right state of mind and with the lack of any distractions the intelligent mind of a pony or human can bring up the nastiest of doubts, which spiral into more 'woe is me' stuff that Luna moped about for a thousand years.

No wonder she was sent to the moon, she was suck a buzz kill.

Even Celestia had her moments when she'd lock herself in her room and have a little cliche'd monologue with herself; 'was it right to send my sister to the moon?' 'Did I just not try hard enough to save her?'.

And this just makes me want to gag. I mean seriouly You sent your only sister to the rutting moon because she had a hissy fit about you being the ponies favourite!

Drama queens the both of them. And don't get me started on Twilight Sparkle, she has a more messed up psyche than the tantrum throwing alicorn sisters yesh!

Doubt is a very interesting form of chaos it can ruin friendships, end lives (I hate it when that happens) and cause the greatest of gods to shove themselves of their pedastools.

Noise exists so we can escape the fears and doubts brought on by silence, life is one big chaotic mess of work, play, school, love, friends and family. The reason I'm the spirit of chaos and disharmony, the reason I am here right here, right now is due to one thing.

I couldn't bear it, I gave everything I had to make as much noise as possible. Fat lot of good that did, now i'm stuck in this blasted piece of granite with nothing but silence!

If anypony can hear me then listen to me now and listen to me well;

Make some noise, never _ever_ let the silence get to you, for if it got too many...

I don't want to think about it.


End file.
